


I'd Listen For You

by Angelchexmex



Series: NoNoWriMo 2017 One-Shots [7]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman: The Secret Circle (2015)
Genre: Conversations, Eggsy is happy, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, It gets fixed, M/M, Misunderstandings, Then fluff, Understandings, all is well, bors is forgotten, well angst first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelchexmex/pseuds/Angelchexmex
Summary: Eggsy wakes up the next morning and it's the same as every other morning. Up until Merlin and Harry change everything first, but it wont be as easy as they'd hoped.In the end it's all Merlin's fault, really.





	I'd Listen For You

**Author's Note:**

> So....I'm a fuck up. I'm still going to write 30 one-shots if it kills me but they probably won't all happen in November. I won't stop till I'm done though. 
> 
> I'm still working on the other one-shots requested of me! I promise they will all happen. 
> 
> Also would anyone be interested in another Omega verse that had interesting changes in dynamics (in my opinion)? Eggsy would be a Beta in that one, but I really think it could be interesting! It would also be Merlin/Harry/Eggsy

Eggsy woke up like he always did: in pain, tired, and alone in one of the candidate cots that he had dragged into his office and hid away during the day. His first instinct was to go back to sleep, curl up under whatever he had been using as a blanket the night before, and forget the world until he actually felt human again, but he couldn’t do any of that. Instead, he fumbled for his phone to check the time. Usually, he would find it in the pocket of the slacks that he hadn’t managed to take off before falling asleep, but when he checked for it, Eggsy found himself only in his pants. Apparently, he had found time last night to undress; not that he actually remembered doing it.

Setting that change in habit aside, Eggsy began a lazy half search for his phone which mostly consisted of him fumbling around and moving as little as possible while still being able to convince himself that he really was looking. The ringer hadn’t gone off yet and no one was yelling at him through his glasses, so obviously he wasn’t late yet, although for how much longer that would be true Eggsy couldn’t say. That thought, and the worry that either Harry or Merlin would be sent to find him if he was late, had Eggsy actually searching for his phone and finally finding it safely tucked away under his cot right next to his glasses. That was actually particularly odd, Eggsy never had enough energy mental to even bother about thinking of where to put his glasses or phone muchless the physical energy to do more than simply flop down and go to sleep.

Slightly more awake now, but still far too sleep deprived to really be of much use, Eggsy blurrily checked the time on his phone. Promptly, Eggsy had a very slight heart attack and flailed his way out of bed. If his phone was right, and Eggsy double checked it after he hit the floor, then he was fifteen minutes late and counting. Bors was going to be furious and now Eggsy couldn’t even shower although he did take the time to yank on a new suit that he’d hung up before going to take care of Harry and Merlin. He wasn’t going to look as nice as usual, and he was going to be kicking himself for weeks for it, but he would be there and he would complete his mission. 

Shoulders slumping slightly even as he forced his hands to proper knot his tie, Eggsy wondered how much longer he could realistically keep this up. He was running himself into the ground and with every mission, broken up only by inadequate amounts of sleep, his body got heavier and his reactions times got slower. 

Sliding on his shoes and checking the time again, he was now twenty minutes late, Eggsy wondered if it would be worth it to purposefully injure himself and rest in the infirmary for a while. It didn’t even have to be for very long. He could manage just a knife wound or two or maybe a couple of broken fingers or some burns nasty enough to keep him off of missions for a few days. 

As Eggsy exited his office, head still aching and fingers throbbing and body screaming in protest, he felt guilt swamping him. Everyone was working their hardest to get the world back in order and they didn’t have enough people for Eggsy to be thinking of ways to get himself out of work. He was selfish enough taking liberties with Merlin and Harry while they slept, he wouldn’t be selfish in this as well. 

Fortunately, he didn’t have to be selfish in that as well, because as Eggsy headed towards the hangar and Bors, Harry and Merlin rounded the corner. Eggsy had the time to note the fact that Merlin was carrying a tray of food before the memories from last night came back. 

Eggsy bolted.

He couldn't believe that Harry and Merlin had actually found out last night and he definitely didn't want to stick around to hear what they had to say this morning. They'd accused him of lying, but Merlin had told everyone that the two of them weren't looking for their third, so Eggsy didn't see how it was his fault. However, that didn't mean he wanted to confront either of them about it. If he could just make it to Bors, he would be free for at least two weeks and maybe by then they would have decided to just ignore it all and they'd never have to talk about it. 

Unfortunately, Eggsy couldn't make it to the hangar. He was tired and in pain and hungry and a million and one other things that made him slower than usual: too slow. Eggsy barely made it around the corner on the opposite side of the hall before Harry had tackled him to the ground, careful to make sure that he, and not Eggsy, ended up on the bottom against the floor.  
Eggsy tried to shove himself up, but Harry wouldn't let him go and when Eggsy’s hand met with some of Harry's bare skin, he could feel a hint of pain burning in Harry. Without thinking about it, Eggsy turned his focus from his struggles to taking the pain from Harry. He'd become so accustomed to it that it felt like second nature to simply pull at the pain and absorb it. It wasn't even enough for Eggsy to really notice what with the other aches and pains he was already experiencing.

“No Eggsy,” Harry pulled Eggsy's hand away from his wrist, careful not to make skin contact and Eggsy felt something inside him withering away. Now that Harry knew, he didn't even want Eggsy touching him much less pulling his pain. It was one of the worst realisations Eggsy had ever had, and he promptly stopped struggling. There was little point after all. Maybe if they could get this whole rejection business over with Eggsy could just move on with his life. 

Eggsy couldn't even get himself to believe that. There was no way he'd recover from a rejection. He'd spent his entire life surviving by latching himself onto the idea of his soulmates and dedicating himself to them. It hadn't exactly been healthy, but then nothing in Eggsy's life really had been and he'd been desperate. But now, it was such an integral part of him that he had no idea how he'd survive without that.

While Harry and Merlin hadn't known about Eggsy, he'd been able to pretend that maybe they'd change their minds if they knew that he was their Omega. Maybe they didn’t want any Omega, but if it was Eggsy then they'd take him, even be excited about it. That illusion was shattered now and Eggsy didn't have the energy to fight anymore. He was just tired, so very tired.

“Careful with him Harry, we don't want to injure the laddie. He's got to be in enough pain as is.” Merlin had finally arrived. 

“I am well aware Merlin, thank you,” Harry replied, sitting up and carefully pulling Eggsy up with him. Merlin just watched, hands full with his platter of food, and Eggsy refused to look at either of them as he was finally helped to his feet. Despite his defeated slump, Harry carefully kept Eggsy trapped between him and Merlin so that he couldn't make another escape attempt.

“Let’s get this ove’ wit’ then,” Eggsy sighed, willingly, more or less, making his way back to his office. He didn’t even have the energy to keep up his posh accent, letting the words come out naturally if a bit slurred due to a lack of proper sleep. 

The walk back to Eggsy’s office was far too short although if that was because Eggsy didn’t want to have the coming conversation or because it emphasized how pathetically short a distance Eggsy had gotten before he was caught, he couldn’t say. Either way it was awful and too short and Eggsy was caught between sulking, shouting, and falling back asleep. 

Unfortunately, Merlin didn’t give Eggsy a chance to do any of those things. Instead, he led Eggsy to his chair and placed the tray of food on the desk in front of him. “We did nae expect ye tah be awake fer a while yet. Ye weren’t supposed tah wake with neither of us there with you boyo, but Harry had tah come with me. Ye understand the instincts of a Beta, always needing tah stick their noses in where they aren’t needed and make sure everythin’ is at its best.” Merlin sounded so fond when he said that, that Eggsy just nodded his head even though he didn’t really understand. His mother was a Beta too, but she hadn’t been in any state to follow her instincts. She’d been too wracked with sorrow after his father had died and then, once Dean had taken a turn for the worst, to wrought with fear and guilt and regret. 

“I simply wanted to make sure Eggsy had a meal with the proper nutrition he needs. Just because I care enough to properly feed him and you were fully willing to bring him junk, does not mean that I’ve stopped being a gentleman and taken up meddling,” Harry sniffed, nose in the air and expression haughty. 

Eggsy couldn’t fight a slight twitch in his lips, choosing to shove a strawberry in his mouth so that no one would see it. A moan slipped from his lips as he chewed, everything else forgotten in the wake of his hunger. Eggsy snagged half of one of the seven sandwiches on the tray next, not bothering to look what was in it before he took a bite. He was able to work his way through a full sandwich, a hand full of strawberries, and a few celery sticks covered in peanut butter before Merlin spoke up and broke him from his food obsessed revere. 

“Ye have nae been eaten’ enough laddie,” he stated, disapproval clear in his voice and Eggsy tensed. Sure he hadn’t been taking care of himself quite as well as he should have been, but he ate when and what he could and anyway, Eggsy didn’t see how it was any business of Merlin’s in the first place.

“I will keep track from now on,” Harry cut in before Eggsy could swallow his bite of celery and peanut butter and snap at them, “he’ll be back to normal soon enough. In the meantime, we can figure out your punishment for lying to us.”

Eggsy finally swallowed his food, rage churning in his stomach just enough to put him off his hunger and instead turning his attention to the two absolute arsehole in fronnt of him. “What the bloody hell do youse think y’r talkin’ abou’? I ain’t done nothin’ worth apologizin’ for and I ain’t about t’ pretend I did! Fergive me if I didn’ tell ya about bein’ y’r bloody soulmate ‘cause I knew youse weren’ interested in findin’ yer third and I didn’ feel the need t’ be rejected. Y’ ain’t got nothin’ t’ stand on sayin’ I was lyin’ t’ ya or that youse gonna punish me. I ought t’ punch y’ both and then send Rox after y’!”

Eggsy would have stood up to make more of a point and to tower over both Merlin and Harry, who had both sat down at some point while he was eating, but, for all that his anger gave him a boost of adrenaline, he was still too exhausted to do anything more than shout. He’d been willing to let them say their part and reject him, but Eggsy was not going to take the blame for any of this. Maybe he shouldn’t have been taking liberties pulling their pain from them all the time, but fuck the both of them for calling him a liar. 

“Eggsy,” Harry began, voice low and warning. 

“What could possibly have made you think we were nae interested?” Merlin snarled out, his brogue thick and his voice loud enough to stop both Harry and Eggsy. “We’ve been waiting fer nearly three decades tah find ye and ye think we do nae want ye. Why?”

Eggsy couldn’t actually speak for a moment, too shocked by how angry Merlin sounded and how loud his voice was. He’d never thought he would ever hear Merlin raise his voice and now, having heard it, he never wanted to again, but in this he was right and he wasn’t going to be intimidated into saying he wasn’t. He’d had enough of that kind of life with Dean. 

“Y’ told me y’rself. When we was havin’ a class abou’ dynamics and such. Y’ said y’ weren’t lookin’ f’r y’r third no more,” Eggsy defended himself. Eggsy knew all about not making assumptions from little bits he’d overheard, but this hadn’t been anything out of context and it hadn’t been anything overheard either. There was no way Merlin could have meant anything else unless he had been outright lying, but nothing Eggsy had seen or heard from either Merlin or Harry had implied anything different.

If Eggsy had thought Merlin was scary when angry, it was nothing on the face that Harry was currently wearing. It was so very terrifyingly blank but something about the way he moved implied danger and pain. Eggsy was desperately grateful, and extremely vindicated, that the look was directed at Merlin and not Eggsy. “What exactly did you say to him, my dear?” Eggsy shuddered at the amount of danger in his voice, and Merlin was fairly obviously affected too. 

Actually, Eggsy narrowed his eyes slightly, Merlin looked absolutely dumbfounded. What did he have to be so surprised about? Maybe Harry being so angry about Merlin saying that was confusing him? But no, that wouldn’t make sense. Merlin and Harry had both come to him expecting the three of them to start a relationship, or at least as Eggsy thought over last night’s memories that what it seemed like, which meant something. Eggsy knew it had to mean something, but he was afraid to follow the thought to its logical conclusion. He didn’t want to think it, to have hope and then be wrong.

“I did nae say anything of the like,” Merlin replied, and Eggsy could tell he was thinking about it, running through the classes in his head. 

Eggsy was right though and he knew it. “While is none of yer business,” Eggsy began in his best Scottish brogue, “we’re nae lookin’ fer our third anymore. We’ve nae been lookin’ fer them fer a long time and are no longer interested.”

Briefly Eggsy wondered if he was about to witness a murder. It wouldn’t be the first time of course, it had been many months since Eggsy had joined Kingsman and no one got very far in Kingsman without seeing death, but it would be the first one he’d see affect people he cared about. Eggsy was very deliberately not thinking about the time he saw Harry die: that didn’t count because Harry hadn’t actually died.

“That’s nae what I meant,” Merlin started, the words tumbling over themselves to get out of his mouth. Eggsy wasn’t sure if it was because he wanted to survive, and Harry did seem slightly less murderous at his words, or if he was just desperate to explain what he’d meant to Eggsy. “It’s been years since our Omeg- ye started pullin’ our pain. After so long, we thought ye’d decided we were nae worth it.”

“I hadn’ even metcha how was I suppose’ t’ know anythin’ o’ make a decision?” Eggsy hissed out, furious now more because he didn’t really know what else to be. If the last year had been a complete misunderstanding he would probably just lose it. Because if they were actually interested in him, and it was seeming like that was true, and he was interested in them, which was very obviously true, and the only thing stopping them had been Merlin’s words, because this was all obviously Merlin’s fault, then Eggsy was going to kill something. 

“Eggsy, darling,” Harry began in the same calm and soothing voice Eggsy associated with Harry telling him something along the lines of ‘your next mission is during the hols’ or ‘you are going to have to fill in for Bors in Russia during winter’, “Omegas can’t pull their soulmates pain until they have met.”

Eggsy couldn’t find his voice as his brain attempted to realign his entire world based on this knowledge. “So youse,” Eggsy began slowly, “youse thought I knew ya both and didn’ wantcha. Youse thought that ‘cause it’s been years and I didn’ contact ya. But actually, it were jus’ that I were a kid and then when we met, ‘cause o’ what Merlin said I thought youse didn’ want me.”

“That does appear to be the case,” Harry stated warily, leaning back slightly in the chair he had commandeered on the opposite side of Eggsy’s desk. Eggsy’s voice had been almost terrifyingly blank, very much unlike any other time he had ever spoken.

“Fuck the both of ya,” Eggsy snarled, his rage finally giving him the energy to stand and he used it to shove himself up and away from his desk. “If ya didn’ feel the need t’ make everythin’ in y’r lives cryptic and odd I’dda figured this out ages ago! But no! Y’ always need t’ talk around things and nevah explain nothin’! Y’ both better be readdy t’ make this up t’ me. I’m talkin’ months o’ flowers and foods and the best missions and the best equipment. Anythin’ less an’ y’ won’t be gettin’ nothin’ from me.”

Eggsy pointed his finger directly in Merlin’s face, because really this was all Merlin’s fault, but he was speaking to Harry to. They were going to have to do some serious grovelling before Eggsy forgave them even a little bit, or at least so he told himself. In reality, if Eggsy had been even slightly less tired, he would have jumped the both of them right then and there. 

“But ye are willin’ tah be ours?” Merlin questioned, not paying any attention to the finger barely an inch from his nose. “Ye do want a relationship with us?”

“Weren’tcha listenin?” Eggsy huffed, crossing his arms. “Yes, I’m interested, but y’r gonna have t’ work for it.”

Surprisingly, it was Harry who seemed to break first from the sudden stupor Eggsy’s words had caused. He practically launched himself at Eggsy, wrapping the Omega in his arms and kissing him fiercely. Eggsy enjoyed it for a moment, the feeling of Harry wrapped around him the warm press of lips against his, but then he quickly shoved the Beta away. “Months of grovelling,” he reminded Harry as the Beta threw him a look that made Eggsy feel like he’d kicked JB.

“We can grovel,” Merlin agreed before Harry could say anything, although Eggsy would almost bet Harry would have said almost exactly the same thing. “We can grovel fer however long ye wish, laddie,” Merlin stood and pulled Eggsy into his arms, “anythin’ ye wish we can do.”

Eggsy felt like he was falling, looking into Merlin’s eyes. The world was all spinny and he wondered if this was what love was like, if the old trashy romance novels Eggsy used to read had it right. 

“Perhaps we can wait until you have slept, my dear boy,” Harry’s face was suddenly right in front of him and Eggsy abruptly realised that the sensation of falling had actually been his legs giving out and the spinning had been in his head. It hadn’t been love at all, but rather a lack of sleep. 

Eggsy’s lips twitched, maybe the sensations had been a lack of sleep, but the warmth he felt now was very real. Eggsy really did love these cryptid, circle-talking men. “Right then, bed it is,” Eggsy agreed, not complaining even slightly when Harry picked him up instead of letting him walk.

“Left side Haz,” Eggsy ordered, incredibly smug at the brief moment of frustration on Harry’s face at the nickname before he registered what else Eggsy had said, “an’ Merlin on the right. Ain’t nobody leavin’ this bed till I’m awake. Understood?”

“Yes, darling,” Harry agreed, sliding into his proper place and curling around Eggsy, who had at some point lost most of his clothing. 

“As ye wish, dearheart,” Merlin removed his shoes before crawling into bed and placed them next to Eggsy’s. At some point in the future, Eggsy was definitely going to start worrying about how much Harry and Merlin could do without him noticing because he only had his pants and shirt on and apparently Harry had removed his shoes at some point to. But that wasn’t important at the moment. All that was important was Harry and Merlin curled around him and all of the sleep he was going to get. 

When he woke up a second time, he would make them start working on an apology, but he wouldn’t make them work too hard. He loved them just a bit too much for that, probably. 

At least until he remembered that they’d distracted him from his mission with Bors. Then he’d kill them both because Bors was going to kill him. But for now, all was peaceful, all was well, and all was so much better than anything Eggsy had ever dared to imagine.

**Author's Note:**

> I am still taking prompts, I'm just a horrible person and it takes me ages to get things done. Still taking them though! Please prompt me for anything/all the things.


End file.
